Impromptu Rendezvous
by Nevoreiel
Summary: It took me one short day to realize that I had been wrong for the last seven years. HP/DM slash.


**Title:** **Impromptu Rendezvous**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel**_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Harry**** /****Draco**

**Rating:** **R** ****

**Summary:** It took me one short day to realize that I had been wrong for the last seven years.

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and situations are Copyright by J. K. Rowling and Co.            

**Warning:** This story is SLASH (male/male relationship) and contains no plot, you figure it out. Flames will be used as an anti-depressant.

**Notes:** This fic idea hit me like a freight train and I scratched it out in about an hour. Do not try looking for a plot, about three paragraphs can be considered "plot", the rest is just two boys having fun. :) Harry's POV and this takes place in their seventh year. For Silver, my beta, who puts up with my endless blabber and squickiness, a big thank you and Happy Birthday!

--------------------------------

It took me one short day to realize that I had been wrong for the last seven years. It was a grand revelation and it was a surprise that a chorus of singing angels did not accompany it but then my ears were full of delicious moaning.

Soft fingers were everywhere and his lips made me breathless. Whoever said that Slytherins are cold and distant? The skin under my hand was flushed and hot with arousal. His pink mouth was open and gasping and it was a wonderful sight.

It took Draco to make me realize that Slytherins were real people, too. He was part of me and I was part of him. I held him up when his knees buckled and pressed his back against the cool wall. I eagerly swallowed any sound he made with my mouth. I devoured his soft skin and his hands clutched at me desperately.

His eyelids fluttered and those grey eyes were staring at the ceiling, his fingers rigidly grasping my hair. I sampled all of him, leaving a wet trail down that pale neck. His breaths turned erratic. Who said Slytherins can't lose control?

My hand rubbed against his nipples and I felt them harden through the cloth of his shirt. He threw his head back and it thunked against the wall. His lips were trying to form words but he was incoherent with desire. I abandoned his chest and breathed warmly onto his tender ear shell. His hands never released their death grip on my hair, my scalp tingled. I thought he was afraid to lose the sensation of my skin against his.

I smiled. Slytherins do not depend on anyone. My fingers brushed over his chest and traveled to the small of his back. I pulled the shirt out of his trousers and my fingers slowly crept lower. I felt Draco shudder as my skin brushed against his backside. I pinched the pliant skin and he moaned. I ran my other hand down his chest and stopped right above his groin. Draco bit his tender lower lip and, untangling one hand from my hair, he clutched at my still hand and pushed it lower, giving a strangled groan as my fingertips brushed his hardness.

Obliged, I rubbed lightly. Draco was lost. When I stopped the motion I could've sworn the word 'please' passed his pink lips. Slytherins certainly do not beg.

Tentatively, I pressed one fingertip to his entrance, grazing the soft flesh and Draco bucked against me. His head lolled to the side and his mouth opened in a perfect 'o', he had his eyes tightly shut.

I pressed my hand against the bulge in his trousers and resolutely went for the belt. Hastily undoing it and the button my hand disappeared into his trousers. Draco helplessly thrust into my hand, impaling himself on my finger in the process. His hair fell over his forehead and he raised his loose arm, biting his index finger, he grimaced but never ceased thrusting.

Gasping because of the heat, I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, his chest heaved erratically. I was painfully hard but with no way to relieve myself. Oh, this was sweet torture. My hand sped up and Draco moaned so prettily for me. With a final jerk of his hips, he spilled all over my hand. His eyes shot open and he gazed at me in wonder. Draco's hand with his abused finger fell to his side. His head hit the wall again and his breath left him.

I stood up straighter, pulling both my hands out of his trousers. I made sure he saw me when I licked his seed off my fingers, my tongue flicking out to reach in between them.

Draco swallowed visibly and before I knew it, I was up against the wall and he was devouring my mouth. His fingers ran through my hair, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. He slid down, kissing my exposed skin, hands trailing over my clothed thighs. His hands circled to the back and he clung possessively to my arse.

He's kneeling before me. A Slytherin _never submits. His eyes were large and they shined in the general gloom. He smiled and went for my trousers. Draco's fingers deftly undid the buttons and he freed my evident arousal._

He grasped my backside firmly and ran a finger over the head. When his lips circled my flesh and his hot velvet tongue slid over the dark pink skin. I went weak in the knees. Now it was my turn to shut my eyes tightly. My hands curled into fists by my sides. I knew I would do something unpredictable, like clutch his head and force myself deeper down that slender throat.

I dared to glance down and all I saw was his blond head bobbing up and down. That was my undoing, he looked so innocent. I spilled my seed into his mouth and he lapped it up. He suckled me until he caught every drop.

Draco let me go and looked up for approval. With a content sigh I let myself slide down, sprawling before him on the floor. His lips were swollen and I reached out to run a thumb over them. His tongue flicked out against the pad. My eyes became heavy-lidded and I pushed the digit into his mouth, the suction made me dizzy. How did we end up like this? I pulled out my finger and it came out wet with spit.

Draco collapsed against me and sealed his mouth over mine. My tongue grazed his teeth and I tasted bitterness, my bitterness. When we'd no more energy for that we sat, leaning against each other. We said nothing. We didn't need to. It's all been said before.

I did feel silly for not realizing sooner. Seeing through the lies. Seeing…this!

I think Slytherins are just misunderstood…like me.

**The End**

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Feedback appreciated.


End file.
